The present invention relates to a battery assembly.
A conventional battery comprises a battery case having several openings for filling battery acid into the battery and an equal number of plugs for sealing the openings, as shown in FIG. 1. While filling battery acid, each plug must be removed to allow battery acid to be filled through each opening. However, it is not easy to fill battery acid precisely into the battery case, resulting in spillage; thus, there will be a waste of battery acid. In addition, battery acid is a strong acid, and a splash of battery acid is dangerous to the human body.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.